(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates to a backlight unit and a three-dimensional (“3D”) image display device having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit capable of preventing quality of a 3D image from being deteriorated due to mixture of left and right eye images, and a 3D image display device having the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a 3D image display device separates left and right eye images having a binocular disparity from each other to respectively display the separated left and right eye images on left and right eyes of an observer. Thus, the observer sees the left and right eye images through the left and right eyes to mix the images with each other in a brain, thereby realizing a 3D effect.
The 3D image display device alternately displays the left and right eye images on the display panel to realize the 3D image. When the image displayed on the display panel is converted from the left eye image into the right eye image or from the right eye image into the left eye image, the left and right eye images are mixed with each other due to a scanning process of the display panel to deteriorate quality of the 3D image.